Hear Me Roar
by OneUniverse87
Summary: Rewrite of the Batman Returns movie, featuring Catwoman/Selina Kyle as the star of the show. Inspired by klugzilla and catwomanfetish. Rated M for cursing and sexiness all around.
1. Loss of Innocence

**Disclaimer: Batman (C) DC Comics**

 **Batman Returns (C) Warner Bros.**

 **Inspired by klugzilla & catwomanfetish**

* * *

Selina Kyle returned to her apartment, traumatized, confused and broken. She flicked the light switch on to enlighten the room.

"Honey, I'm home," muttered Selina, her tone flat and distant. "Oh, I forgot, I'm not married..."

All her life, she was always shy, timid, weak and submissive. She had never questioned anyone or anything as a working secretary for Max Shreck, until one night, she discovered a secret which she shouldn't have looked into in the first place.

Curious like a cat, she looked into the document in her boss' office, she had found out he had planned to illegally monopolize Gotham City's supply of electricity. To protect himself, Max pushed Selina through his office window, and fell 7 stories onto the alley to her supposed death.

The real story behind it, was the fact that she had survived her fall, and was unconscious for a good few minutes, until a group of alley cats swarm around her, and suddenly regains consciousness. When Selina opened her eyes, she went back to her apartment, a changed woman.

There was Selina, chugging a carton of milk, the contents soaking her blouse, a message left from her answering machine, one from her nagging, overbearing mother, and another from an advertising agency, informing her about the perfume that's manufactured by Shreck's company.

It was that name, just one little mere mention of her boss' name that broke the last chains of her sanity and went on a rampage, destroying everything in her apartment.

She ripped her answering machine off, smashing it into pieces before she placed her stuffed dolls down the garbage disposal unit. She smashed up every mirror and picture frame in the room with a frying pan for she dropped it on the floor with a loud clang.

She grabbed a can of spray paint, spraying the pink wall black in a rather, messy fashion. She went into her cupboard, spraying a girly, pink t-shirt with black, ripping it down like it was trash. She scavenged through to find something in particular, a shiny, black, latex raincoat.

Selina felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at it with a new found feeling of lust. She took it into the next room, looked at the neon pink 'Hello There' sign, and knocked out the O and T as she walked by. She spray painted the little doll house, not long before smashing it into little pieces to clear space on her little desk to begin work on her raincoat.

She looked like a woman possessed while cutting and sewing the black fabric, as she began to think new ways to express her new, sinful persona. She took the metal wire, thimbles and sewing needles, making them into some sort of claws. She tried on a black, latex glove tightly around her slender hands and began to put something together.

Dawn was approaching by the time Selina had finished, she violently ripped her tattered blouse off, unsnapped her bra, kicked her shoes off to expose her elegant feet, and took her skirt and underwear off all at once, exposing her trim, nude figure. She looked at the neon pink lights that use to say 'Hello There', which she destroyed the two letterings to turn it into a 'Hell Here' sign.

She looked at the disgusting pink all around her, and the colour reflected her naive, innocent girl she once was. She shook her head to herself at the thought. No, the innocent little girl in her had died when Max shoved her through his window. When she felt this new personality that was in the darkest recesses of her mind that rose from the surface, she knew deep down there was no going back.

Half an hour later, Selina strutted into the main room of her apartment, fully dressed in her new shiny, sleek, black outfit. For the first time in her life, she felt wild, free, confident, powerful, and not to mention, horny as all hell. She honestly can't remember the last she felt this good, but the feeling of her latex suit, along with her new found confidence, she felt like she can do anything, and she was going to get what craved for so long, and that time is now.

"I don't know about you, Miss Kitty," she said in a dry, seductive, sultry tone. "But I feel... so much... fucking yummier..."

With a foreign, strange feeling within her, she squatted down with her hands above her knees, her latex suit creaked loudly as a result, traveling up her luscious hips, her tongue licking her lips in a very, hypnotizing alluring way when she felt up her breasts, her erect nipples showed against the latex. She ended up to a relaxed yoga stretch above her head as her new persona that she wanted to use from now on, and soon, Gotham will know her name, and she will make sure that they will remember her as a mystreious sleek woman who will take down Max Shreck, along with his power, his schemes, and she will let them know that she will take something he holds dear away from him as much as he took her innocence from her.

Soon, Gotham will know her by the name of Catwoman.

* * *

The next evening, Selina woke up to find herself lying naked on the floor of her trashed apartment. She had slept through the whole day, barely had any thoughts as to why she was lying nude on the floor, she seemed a little confused.

Laying beside her, was her shiny, latex outfit she had made the previous night. With some hesitation, Selina slowly got up from the floor, and like a woman possessed, she made her way to the bathroom to take a seemingly long shower.

She stepped into her bathtub under the shower, droplets of cold water running down her skin as she shivered at the contact. After standing in the cold, freezing shower for about a full minute, her hand acted on its own accord, slid its way slowly from the valley of her breasts, her flat stomach and found its target when she gently rubbed her damp pussy.

Selina hummed at the touch, somehow liking where it was going, proceeded to continue.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Selina dryly, a ghost of a grin hinted at her lips. "Oh baby... Why does it feel so good?"

She inserted two more fingers into her clit, rubbing it in circles. She pressed her back against the wall, sliding down to her knees slowly.

"Ooooh fuck..." sighed Selina, feeling her pleasure growing. "I want someone to fucking screw me... so fucking rough..."

She fiddled her clit frantically, and she felt a wave of pleasure coursing through her body, a sensation that she hadn't felt before, but oh... it felt so fucking good.

Selina screwed her eyes shut tight when she when her climax had reached its breaking point. She covered her mouth with her other hand, her muffled yells of ecstasy echoed through her bathroom.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Selina, her voice trailed at a deep, low sultry tone as she sucked her taste from her fingers, relishing it.

Without a second thought, she climbed herself out of her bathtub, not caring if she was still wet. Her wet blonde hair matted against her, she went to her suit that lay there the reminder of the night. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and put it on. Slinking into her catsuit, putting on her tight gloves and laced up her high heeled boots. She slipped her mask on before she went to a full length mirror to examine herself. She looked amazed when she eyed up her reflection, she hadn't even recognised herself, and she felt like a different person.

She smiled at her reflection, her hands guiding up her tight, petite body again.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Selina, licked her lips seductively. "I look fucking yummy..."

Selina heads out of her apartment using the fire escape and onto the roof to begin her first night on the prowl as Catwoman.


	2. Caged Desires

**Disclaimer: Batman (C) DC Comics**

 **Batman Returns (C) Warner Bros.**

 **Inspired by klugzilla & catwomanfetish**

* * *

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Catwoman stumbles across a mugger, threatening another woman down below. She came down a few feet away from the scene before making her presence known to them. The mugger looked away from the woman behind him to look at the newcomer dressed from head to toe in sleek, black latex.

"I just love a big strong man who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size," said Catwoman dryly, acting playful. "Be gentle, it's my first time."

The mugger turned to face Catwoman, forgetting the woman was even behind him. When he marched up to her, armed only with a knife, she gave him a few swift kicks to the face, pushing him against the wall. Catwoman raised her hand, extracting her claws, shredding his face.

"Tic, tac, toe!" Catwoman said while clawing the mugger's face, before knocking him out with a single punch.

Catwoman couldn't believe how easy it was, and for someone who hadn't been in a fight before, she had done well for a beginner. She turned to face the woman with a huge smile on her masked face, her eyes glossed with lust as she eyed her up.

"Thanks I-" the woman said before Catwoman pushed her face with her gloved hand.

"You make it so easy, don't you honey," sneered Catwoman. "Always waiting for some Batman to save you."

She leaned towards the woman's ear, her breath ghosting against her skin. She placed light kisses on the woman's neck with her red painted lips, she swore she heard her let out a shaky, but delightful sigh. She stopped an inch and let out a seductive whisper that the woman can hear.

"I'm Catwoman, hear me roar!" cooed Catwoman, her whisper low and seductive.

Catwoman licked the woman's cheek with her tongue in a very alluring manner before she backflips out of the alley.

* * *

A few nights had passed since Catwoman arrived at the scene, and it wasn't long before she decided to take another plan of action during her next prowl. She had a slight feeling that Batman will show up, and when he does, she will have some fun with him before the end of the night.

Selina looked out at the city almost longingly through the window of her trashed apartment. The place was still a wreak from her transition a few nights ago, and hadn't even bothered to clean up the place, and truth be told, she couldn't give a shit.

She stood there with her arms around herself, clad in her latex suit, but without the mask, gloves and high heeled boots. She was so tempted to open the crotch of her suit to begin her masturbation session about her first night when she straddled that woman she saved.

Her black, nail-polished bare feet softly padded against the wooden floor as she strutted to her bedroom. She had no idea why she had put the suit on in the moment of ecstasy, but she felt her horniness coming into play as she lay down on her bed, running her hands over her suit, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back at the wonderful feeling.

Aside from the rough feeling of the white, homemade stitchs, the shiny, black material felt silky and smooth against the palm of her hands. She really didn't know what to make of it, but what she does know as she was rubbing her latex covered breasts, her heart hammered against her chest as she realises that she was slowly developing a latex fetish. Remembering her first night that she licked that woman's cheek, Selina felt her womanhood dampen at the thought of the move she pulled and she fondled her breasts with her other hand.

There was no denying it. She knew for the fact the moment she straddled that woman in that alley, Selina was not only into men, she also in the beginning stages of liking women in a very sexual way. The thought of it made Selina come to terms that she was accepting her bisexuality.

She was about to open the crotch of her suit to start fiddling with her damp pussy, relishing the erotic sounds the latex was making, her pet cat Miss Kitty leaped onto her desk and out of the window.

Selina felt disappointed that it had to end. She got up from her bed to look out of the window, and she knew somehow that very soon, she will make her presence known to a certain Dark Knight. Her masturbation session will have to wait.

"An orgy of sex and violence," purred Selina. "Count me in, Miss Kitty."

She reached over for her mask, gloves and boots to put them on. Now in full Catwoman mode, she crawled cat-like through the narrow gap of her open window, onto the ledge.

"It's a purr-fect cover, for the purr-fect crime." said Selina dryly before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Catwoman expertly leaped down onto the street to face Shreck's department store only just over the road. She saunters up to the locked up glass door, looked through to see all the goodies. A smirk crept up her red painted lips and she went to the other side, sliding her talons against the glass that made a horrible, ear shattering screech.

Catwoman cartwheeled her way down the section of Shreck's store, and then used a weight lifting equipment as a step to jump forward and despite wearing high heels, she landed perfectly on her feet.

She felt her nipples poking through her suit, her pussy wet from excitement, as she unwound her 8 foot long bullwhip. She strutted back a few feet away, her latex clad ass swaying, turning around to observe the four mannequins lined up. She flicked her wrist to bring the tip of her weapon to expertly break the head of one mannequin, then took out the other two, before she swings it back and forth to gain some strength before she cracked it to break the head of the last mannequin.

Catwoman relished the moment, feeling a little proud of herself. She stretched out her whip, seductively licked it with her tongue when she thought of another idea. She grabbed the end of her whip, lined it behind her and playfully used it as a skipping rope to skip her way to the glass counter that displayed jewelry up for sale, and then proceeded to smash everything up with the handle of her whip.

She turned around to see two, hapless security guards, who really don't know what to make of this attractive, sleek, latex-wearing vigilante. Catwoman thought the poor saps have no chance with her, not by a long shot.

"Who is she?" asked one guard.

"What is she?" asked another, grinning idiotically. "I don't know whether to fire, or fall in love?"

The two chuckled at the lame joke as they drew their guns at Catwoman.

"You poor guys," giggled Catwoman in a sultry tone. "Always confusing your pistols with your privates."

Before the guards even have a chance to open fire, she simply swooshes the weapons down to the floor with her whip.

"Don't hurt us, lady," said the guard, held his hands up in surrender. "Our take-home's less than $300."

"You're overpaid," retorted Catwoman. "Hit the road!"

She slapped her whip to the guards, who hightailed out of the building with their tails between their legs. She wrapped her weapon around her chest before moving to her next plan of action.

Catwoman went to the isle with a handful of spray cans and placed them on top of one of the microwave machines. She turned to see a little box with a door, and punched through with ease to rip the little door off its hinges to reveal a gas cylinder. She slapped the pipe that contained the gas, released it with a loud hiss that echoed throughout the whole store. She opened the microwave, grabbed the cans and placed them inside the machine. She turned the timer clockwise to last 5 minutes as she strolled out of the building.

Catwoman walked through the emergency door to leave the store, only to stop to see Batman in a some sort of confrontation with Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin. She let out a sly grin when she made a last minute decision.

" _Time to make myself known..._ " she thought.

Batman and Cobblepot turn their heads to see a sleek figure clad in black latex performing back flips towards them. The figure stopped and they got a good view of a woman dressed in a black, shiny catsuit, complete with a cat-like mask.

"Meow." said Catwoman in a dry tone.

Simultaneously, Shreck's department store explodes. Batman had to cover up from the force of the explosion. He looked around, until he saw her climbing up a building.

Catwoman had made it up the rooftop a minute later, waiting on the roof of the power shack on top of the building she used for her escape. She had no intentions of escaping, but rather a nice quiet place to have some fun with Batman. She remembered his cold stare after she thanked him for saving her, that was of course before this new transformation. Nevertheless, Batman needed to be taught some humility, and she was going to enjoy it. She was going to punish him, verbally, physically and sexually. She knew he would be slow to get there, which of course gave her ample time to plan out her attack and examine the rooftop for any advantages, thus the reason for being on the power shack. She was going to lure him there, and use it to help launch her brutal assault.

After what felt like an eternity, Batman finally made it to the rooftop. He looked around hastily, until he received a boot to the face from Catwoman. Batman hits the ground on his back, he rolled to the side and got up.

"Where the fire, cowboy?" said Catwoman in a sweet, seductive voice.

Catwoman jumped down, preparing to attack some more. Batman was slightly winded from the fall, but he had taken worse before. As he tried to collect himself, Catwoman saw an opening and performed a couple of roundhouse kicks to Batman's abdomen, and done another kick to the left side of his face. It connected, and Batman staggered back a few steps from the blow.

Batman's eyes went wide with terror as he realized the kind of damage this could do. His pause was not met well as Catwoman swiped at his face and her claws left a mark on his cowl and caught part of his exposed cheek. Batman staggered back and instinctively brought a hand up to the wound. This is when Catwoman launched a straight side kick into Batman's abdomen. Her heel making strong contact and loud thud sound. Batman may have had some protection, but the blow still hurt and knocked some of the wind out of him.

Catwoman went for another few kicks and punches, only this time, Batman had the upper hand. He blocked a few kicks and a couple of punches, and he went for the kill as his fist connected her left side of her face, causing her to stagger to her hands and knees.

"How could you," said Catwoman in mock hurt. "I'm a woman!"

"I'm sorry, I... I..." Batman apologized, only to get kicked in the shin for his trouble.

He stumbled back from the force, giving her the opportunity to lash out her whip, and cracked it dangerously about a close meter to Batman, who stumbled back from the lethal black leather, flapping his arms trying to protect himself, ended up falling from the edge, only to grab the end of the whip, barely hanging on.

"As I was saying," said Catwoman, looking down to face him. "I'm a woman, and I can't be taken for granted. Life's a bitch, now so am I."

Unknown to Catwoman, Batman used his free arm to reach his utility belt to pull out a plastic test tube filling with some kind of blue fluid on top, and red on the bottom, separated by a thin barrier. He lobs the bubbling tube as Catwoman starts to sever the whip. The mixture explodes against her forearm, causing her to shriek in surprise, and sours down onto the next ledge.

Batman leaped down after Catwoman, who was frantically clawing the roof, trying to prevent herself from sliding off. He grabbed her arm in time, lifted her up on the edge of the building, and from that moment it was just the two of them, locked eyes onto one another.

"Who are you," whispered Catwoman, her tone low and sultry. "Who's the man behind the bat? Maybe you can help me find the woman behind the cat."

She traced her clawed fingers against the hard, rubber armour above the waist. She traced the material from the abs, to the crotch area, to which she rubbed alluringly, knowing well that Batman was slightly enjoying it.

"No, that's not you. Ah..." purred Catwoman lustfully, licking her lips with her tongue slowly. "There you are..."

She looked like she was about to give him some form of pleasure, when suddenly, she retracted her claws and thrusts them onto his abdomen. Batman grunted in pain, and in retaliation, he swats Catwoman right in the face with his fist. She slipped off the edge, and was falling 60 feet below ground, until she broke her fall by landing in a soft dune on the back of the dump truck filled with sand.

Catwoman shook some of the sand off her, catching her breath before she lazily dropped her head. She murmurs to herself, feeling her pussy going damp again, as she cozily rolls about in the sand that stained her latex suit, to which she only noticed a slight rip on the sleeve due to the fall.

"Saved by kitty litter," sighed Catwoman, before giggling to herself very sarcastically. "Aw, bastard..."

* * *

Selina made her way back to her apartment by using the same fire escape, her suit still covered in sand that saved her at the cost of her second life. She took her mask off, sighing at the feeling of her wild hair free from the restraints of the latex mask. She took her gloves off and dumped them on the floor next to the mask as she made her way to the bedroom.

She sat on the edge of her bed, untying her boots, and then took them off, freeing her feet. She laid down on her bed, not even bothering to take her suit off as she flexed her toes.

Selina felt her pussy getting wet once more, eyeing up her bare feet in a sensual, alluring way for about a full minute.

Does she have a fetish for feet now? Does she have the same amount of love she has for female feet like she does for latex? She decided to test the waters to see if it was going anywhere, she shifted her left foot in front of her face, gently planting her lips to her high arch.

She let out a dry moan at the contact, which felt foreign to her, but was very eager to continue. She lightly kissed her arch, hand automatically reaching for her damp clit. She opened the crotch of her suit, inserting her finger into her moist pussy.

"Mmmm..." hummed Selina. "Oh baby..."

Feeling reluctantly bold, Selina slides her tongue from the bottom of her heel, across her sole, until she wrapped her lips around her big toe with a sigh. The sound of her suit creaking loudly only added more fuel to her desires, she bobbed her head against her big toe, her cheeks hollowing and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she inserted two more fingers in her damp clit.

"Oh yeah!" Selina moaned loudly at the feeling. "So fucking good!"

She picked up her pace, the palm of her hand slapping against her pussy, her climax slowly building up. Not wasting more time, Selina took all her toes into her mouth, closing her eyes, sighing delightfully at the new feeling.

She gagged happily when she pushed her foot down her throat, her fingers thrusting, arching her back and lifting her pussy so her fingers could go in further.

"Mmmm..." moaned Selina against her toes, not slowing down in the slightest.

She felt her climax building up, causing her to frantically increase her speed, gagging loudly again. Waves of pleasure surged through her body, she pounded her throbbing clit with the palm of her hand, just kept on going and going like until she squirted, opening her mouth with another silent scream like she had the previous night. She pulled her fingers out to examine them, watching it trail down her hand, as she brings them to her mouth, sucking them out of her fingers, releasing them with soft, audible pop.

She felt herself getting tired from her masturbation session, her eyes threatening to close, and to be frank, she felt physically drained. Selina licked the last of her taste from her fingers before she pulled her knees to her chest, curling herself in to get comfortable in her bed, too tired and lazy to peel her latex suit off.

With a sinful smile on her face, Selina thought what her next plan of action, maybe have her way with the Bat-bitch when she meets up with him again, or have her way with some princess or maybe some hot bimbo of a reporter to fulfill more of her sexual fantasies.

Flickering her eyes shut, Selina let out one last thought before sleep fully overtake her.

" _Sooner of later,_ " thought Selina lustfully. " _Those poor, unfortunate bitches will come crawling to me and beg for more. The more I invade their thoughts, the more they want me. Oh yes, they want more of this sexy, latex wearing bitch. When Shreck is out of the way, my soon to be slaves will know the full meaning of letting the cat out into the wild for too long. They will all know soon enough..._ "


	3. Ice Princesses & Attractive Journalists

**Disclaimer: Batman (C) DC Comics**

 **Batman Returns (C) Warner Bros.**

 **Inspired by klugzilla & catwomanfetish**

 **Co-written with neostardustdragon101**

It was another night for Catwoman, who squatted cat-like on the edge of the rooftop, observing the view of the Gotham Plaza.

It had been 2 nights since she struck, and it wasn't long before the explosion at one of Shreck's department store made some headlines the night after. The Gotham Gazette had a field day when they made some reports about the incident last night. Some sources indicate that they blamed Batman for the destruction of the store that she held responsible for. It wasn't long before she formed an alliance with Oswald Cobblepot, they planned to frame Batman for the kidnapping of the Ice Princess, while he devised a plan to dismantle the Batmobile, and turn it into, in his words, an H-bomb on wheels.

As much as the sight of Cobblepot repulsed her to the very core, her alliance with him was the only option available to eliminate Batman. She loathed the deformed fuck. A fat, short ugly bird man, who was craving far more out of her sexually than she had any intention of giving him. For now, though, him and his gang were going to be useful. When they accomplished that goal, she would sever their partnership. The better for her to get the annoying Bat out of her hair, the sooner she will have some fun when he's out of the way.

Since she watched the news bulletin of the Princess' kidnapping over at Wayne Manor to spend her evening date with Bruce Wayne, she wasted no time leaving the place to gather a close look at Gotham turning their back on their supposed saviour, and she wouldn't want to miss it for anything.

While she looked down at the Plaza, she had thought what she could do with her fetishes and her fantasies. Masturbating, worshipping her own feet and feeling herself up in latex was all fine and well, but she knew sooner, she would grow tired of having to do it all on her own. Down the line, she will need some company to fulfill her long awaited fantasies, and she knew it would drive her crazy if she's not going to do something about it.

" _I really could do with a sex partner, or maybe a slave to fulfill my lifelong desires._ " thought Catwoman, a grin curled on her face, indicating something naughty and sinister. " _I think I should pay the Ice Bitch a visit..._ "

Catwoman stepped back from the edge and made her way to the floor below. The loft where the Princess was being held captive was dark and dank, and the place had barely any light shining through. She strutted her way over to the frightened Princess, who was tied up to a wooden chair and a gag covered over her mouth that prevented her from calling for help.

"Hey there, Ice Bitch," said Catwoman in a cheerful, dry tone. "Miss me?"

The tied up blonde continued to struggle, her muffled voice against her gag to which Catwoman giggled at.

"What's the matter, Ice Bitch?" purred Catwoman, gracefully strutted to her captor, straddling the woman's lap. "You've never been with a woman before?"

The Ice Princess groaned against her mouthpiece, trying her damndest not to look at this sleek, latex dressed woman. Something in her guts had told her to look, which she did. She found herself less terrified and more turned on when Catwoman wrapped her hands around the back of her neck, raking her fingers so the helpless blonde can feel her silky material of her gloves on her skin. Her legs were on each side of her hips as Catwoman continues to straddle the Ice Princess, grinding her smooth, latex crotch against her purposely.

"Mmmmm," moaned Catwoman erotically. "Seeing you all tied up and squirming against the ropes makes me so wet. It's a pity, really, that I had to use you as bait for Batman, than having you as my slave. Look at you, so innocent and pure that I really want to break you and turn you into something greater."

The Ice Princess squirmed in her seat, she cannot control herself at the fact that she felt something damp between her legs. Her head was forced to turn to the left to look into Catwoman's steel green, lust filled eyes, holding her cheeks between her gloved thumb and finger.

"Tell me, Ice Bitch," purred Catwoman, her tone getting increasingly low and husky. "Does it make you all hot and bothered to see me in this tight, latex suit? Does it make you question your sexuality? Does it make you wanna run your hands all over my body, and feel the smooth latex under your palms? Or maybe, you want to get on all fours before me?"

The Ice Princess didn't want to admit it, but the feeling the smooth black latex this woman was wearing, it is giving her all sorts of feelings that are so foreign and alien to her, that every word that this dominating woman in latex said to her was in fact true. Catwoman got her answer when the princess groaned against her gag.

"I'm gonna take it as a yes," smirked Catwoman sexily, pleased that she was giving a certain effect on the princess. "I don't blame you at all, cus it's written all over your face. Once I've dealt with the Bat Bitch, I'm gonna some fun with you soon enough, and believe me my dear, you will like it."

Catwoman placed her latex covered hands on the Princess' cheeks, the look in her captive's blue eyes told that she really wanted it, much to her satisfaction. She leaned into her face to kiss her, until she heard a noise from the distance. She clicked her tongue, irritated that her fun with the little Ice Bitch came to an end.

" _Damn it, he's here,_ " she thought, irritated. _"Time to put my plan into motion..._ "

She turned her head to the Ice Princess, smiling coyly.

"Don't you go away, my dear," said Catwoman dryly. "I'm gonna take care of that bothersome Bat. Be right back."

Catwoman got up from the Princess' lap, jumped into the support from above, into the shadows. It didn't take long for Batman to enter the area, and marched his way to the tied up Princess.

"Are you hurt?" asked Batman, removing the gag.

"Oh, thank you." The princess sighed in relief.

"It was set up to look like I did this," Batman said as he began untying the ropes.

"No sweat," The princesses said with a smile. "I'll tell the police I was kidnapped by an ugly, little bird man with fish breath."

"Did somebody say fish?" Catwoman cut in as she dropped down from overhead as she leapt out, kicking Batman to the ground.

"Yummy... I haven't been fed all day." She said trying to kick Batman, but The Dark Knight stepped aside before grabbing her heel.

"Eat floor!" replied Batman, as he flipped her all the way over. "Its high fibre." he finished with a smirk.

Catwoman sprang back up with a hiss licking her lips, not liking the way that he is now fighting back.

"Hey stud, I thought we..." She pouted as she throws a kick into Batman's side and then another to his face, stunning him"…had something together!"

Batman gripped her shoulders. "We do." He replied, knocking his head against hers. She reeled back, but it was only for an instant before she shook it off. She grabbed the ears of his cowl, dragging his head downwards to connect her knee to his face. She flipped over to the Ice Princesses. With a swift swipe of her talons she cut the ropes that held the other woman who cried out in shock before she was tossed to the ground while Catwoman tossed the chair at Batman who swatted it away.

Catwoman turned over to the model and used her whip to snare her around the waist. In a panic, the Princess tries to remove the whip, but Catwoman has gotten behind her and tied the other end around her throat, choking her.

"Gotta go, girl talk." Catwoman then dragged the poor princess away, who was gagging and trying to cry for help, but only succeeded in croaking the word out with a helpless expression on her face as Catwoman drags her out of the room.

It was quite no sign of a struggle, Batman leapt onto the rooftop, preparing himself for another fight, but Catwoman was no where to be found. Instead, he saw the Ice Princess, shivering alone in her skimpy costume on the far edge of the roof.

"She let me go," The princess explained. "I think because I reasoned with her girl to girl."

This whole situation seemed to easy, as Batman took slow steps towards the model.

"Be careful," warned Batman. "Just slowly move towards me, away from the ledge."

The Ice Princess tried to smile as she took her first step forward.

"Lawn Dart!" The Penguin shouted as he stepped out from behind the chimney and threw his umbrella straight at the Ice Princesses. Its sharp point embedded itself in the rooftop, inches away from the girls toes, causing her to step back in fear.

"No!" Batman called out.

The umbrella dropped open, releasing a cloud of tiny flying bats, causing the Princess to scream as she tried to swat them away. Batman ran towards her, but she was too close to the edge. Unfortunately, the Princess loses her footing and ends up plummeting off the edge of the roof to Batman's horror.

The Princess lets out a scream of terror, as she plummets downward to her doom and a couple of onlookers suddenly see her fall, and they notice that Batman is up on the ledge.

"Hey, Batman pushed the Princess!" A bystander shouted as lights flashed on the Dark Knight.

As the Ice Princess continues to plummet downward, her hands suddenly grabbed hold of a flagpole, breaking her fall. However, she was still in danger as her feet are dangling 100 feet from the crowd below. From a few feet away, Catwoman saw the dangling woman with a look of both disbelief and horror.

" _That son of a bitch,_ " thought Catwoman, gritting her teeth in anger. " _He never told me anything about it..._ '

"Someone help me! Please help!" cried the princess out in terror.

Catwoman looked at the Ice Princess, who had tears of fear and desperation streaming down her cheeks and her hands are starting to slip free from the pole, looking up at Batman, and back at the dangling girl. She grit her teeth in frustration, reminding her of the helpless woman she once was, the memory of plummeting to her death raced through her mind.

She looked up at the Penguin, who was laughing like a maniac at what he had just done, and it was pissing her off. Then suddenly, the Princess lost her grip and she plummets down screaming once more, alerting Catwoman.

Catwoman runs and leaps off the ledge after the Princess. The wind was roaring in Catwoman's ears as she soars downward, as she manages to catch hold of the supermodel with her free arm, but they were far from out of danger. The ground was still rushing up at them, as they pass by another flagpole. Catwoman snares it with the cat-whip, and the bungee material on the whip engages, breaking their fall, and swings across the city and over the stunned civilians below. The latex clad woman was using every ounce of her strength to hold onto her whip, every muscle in her left arm was burning in pain.

"Brace yourself, honey!" Catwoman shouted.

The princess wrapped her arms around Catwoman's neck as tight as she can, bracing herself for the rough impact of the landing. They landed on a nearby building, the princess got on all fours, breathing heavily from the adrenaline, her heart beating at a fast pace from a near death experience she had at the hands of the Penguin.

Catwoma tugged at her whip to release the strong grip from the flagpole, wrapping it back tightly around her petite frame. She was about to leap off to the nearest skyscraper, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face a visibly traumatized princess, who was at this point in near tears.

"I don't understand," breathed the surprised princess, fully unable to comprehend what just happened. "The minute you tied me up to use me as bait, and you saved me? Why?"

"No time for talk, sweetie," said Catwoman, pushing something into the model's hand. "Do yourself a favour and get out of here."

Before the princess could even reply, the said latex clad woman had already disappeared. Looking down, she was holding some kind of card in her hand. It reads; 'Call me.' with a red lipstick imprinted next to the handwriting along with her phone number.

Catwoman landed on another rooftop, where she saw Batman landed on his back, groaning in pain from the impact of the rather nasty fall. Catwoman went over to him, and straddled him, rubbing her clawed fingers over his rubber armour, and rested the palm of her hands on his crotch. She smiled down at him, sticking her latex ass in the air, hoping witnesses will see her.

"Your catnip to a girl like me," purred Catwoman as she caresses his face. "Handsome, dazed, and to die for..."

Batman looked over her shoulder, as he noticed a spring mistletoe hanging above their heads..

"Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat." Batman said finally.

Catwoman smiled. "But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." She replied as she leaned down as she gave him a tongue filled kiss, licking across his lips.

"You're the second man who killed me this week," revealed Catwoman. "I only have seven lives left."

"I've tried to save you." reasoned Batman.

"Seems like every woman you try to save ends up dead, or deeply resentful. Maybe it's time for you to retire."

Catwoman slowly crawled out of her sitting position, and what looked like she was about to perform a sexual act on Batman, only for him to get clawed in the abs like last time. He kicked her off him, and landed on a bedding of plants. Batman got up, wincing in pain when he removed a claw from his armour and tossed it in front of the annoyed latex beauty.

Catwoman picked up the claw Batman threw away, then checked her hand, only to see one of the claws are missing.

"Damn..." cursed Catwoman, pouting at Batman, who leaped off the edge and glided down the plaza.

Down below, the plaza erupted into chaos. Catwoman looked down at the sight of Batman disappearing into the night across the city, as well as the civilians fleeing from a horde of hundreds of bats.

She was very irritated, not to mention, furious at the Penguin's attempted murder of the Ice Princess. That wasn't part of their plan, it was not part of HER plan! He had promised no harm to the poor girl, simply terrify her and frame Batman for her kidnapping. It was her idea after all, hell, he even agreed that no killing will be involved, and she will be on her merry way safe and sound, but no! The deformed bird man pretty much nearly ruined her night by not telling her everything he had planned for her! Oh, she will be having some words with him when she sees him!

Out from behind the chimney, the Penguin emerged with a triumphant smile on his face, with a bottle of expensive champagne in one hand, and two glasses in the other.

"Outstanding! Your Beauty and the Beast, in one lushes Christmas gift pack." The Penguin said handing her a wine glass.

Catwoman glared at the hideous creature before her, as she begrudgingly took the glass from him.

"You said you were going to 'scare' the Ice Princess." said Catwoman with a frown.

"I kept my word." Penguin continued joviality. "She looked pretty scared to me!" Penguin laughed before pouring her a glass. "Touch of the bubbly?"

Catwoman frowned at the glass of champagne, she knew Penguin wasn't her kind of person, but he was still a means to get to Shreck.

The mayoral candidate reached into one of his many pockets of his soiled coat, and pulled out a what was once a box from Tiffany's, it was now rather the worse for wear, both worn and stained, as if it had spent a long time with Penguin down in the sewers.

"So what are we waiting for?" He urged. "Let's consummate our fiendish union."

Catwoman looked at him with confusion. "Union, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, can't you picture it?" said Oswald with a smirk. "It's dark in the mayor's mansion, I'm bushed. So here you come into the bedroom. Twitching your little tail, my slippers in one hand, a dry martini in the other."

"Oh please," sneered Catwoman with a shudder, tossing the dirty ring away. "I wouldn't touch you to scratch you."

That was the wrong answer, as the Penguin began to quake with rage.

"Ya lousy minx!" shouted Oswald, obviously not taking her rejection well at all. "I've shoulda have ya sprayed! Ya sent out all the signals! I don't think I like ya anymore!"

Oswald hooks the umbrella handle around Catwoman's neck. It automatically curls into a tight semi-noose, then the ribs start to spin, shredding the panels, turning the umbrella into a tiny helicopter. It lifted her off her feet, flying from the roof of the mansion as Oswald watched with a sadistic smile on his deformed face as the copter carried Catwoman into downtown Gotham.

Catwoman watched the Penguin moodily walk away as the umbrella whirled her away from the rooftop and over Gotham City. She struggled to pry the noose constricting around her neck as she felt it grow tighter every second, there had to be a way to loosen the noose.

'Must... get... free!' grunted Catwoman.

She reached up with her claws, striking at the rope that stretched across the back of her neck, and sliced through it. She could breathe, but she was no longer being held aloft by the umbrella, which went spinning even higher as she fell.

"No!" Catwoman cried out in horror falling to her doom.

Her death at the hands of Max Shreck flashed in her mind, the smug grins on his and Penguin's faces as she was sent plummeting down to her death.

A beautifully large swimming pool that was designed for those who were to go on vacation, to enjoy relaxing, or to get some peace and quiet to themselves. There, having a moment of peace and solitude, was a tall, blonde woman at poolside. She was relaxing on one of the lounge chairs, wearing a white blouse with two buttons undone to show some cleavage. She was also wearing a black, business skirt that reached inches away from her knees. The woman had legs to die for, which was covered in tights with black high heels to complete the look, and she had one of her shoes dangling with her long, elegant toes.

This woman was Vicki Vale, a reporter of the Gotham Gazette, and apparently no stranger when it comes to unusual sightings and writes it all down for the said papers she works for. Sure, her past experience with Batman had put her on edge since the incident with the Joker. She was all up for some adventure in her life, she had experienced it when she was Bruce Wayne's lover, but she wanted something more than that. She wanted something thrilling, adventurous and even something sexy along the way.

After the Joker's death, she and Bruce agreed to go their separate ways, both knowing they will never share that kind of life, as long as Bruce wears that famous cowl.

Vicki sighed at the fantasy, knowing that she will never get to fulfill them anytime soon. Goodness, when was the last time she have had some good sex? Maybe a lifetime ago after she left university.

Vicki was reading the article about Oswald Cobblepot, his mayoral campaign, and the recent sightings of Batman in a world of her own, when suddenly, something from above crashed through the skyline that interrupted her silence.

She jumped out of her chair in fright from the sound, and looked above to see something shiny and sleek falling from the skyline and plunged into the swimming pool with a mighty splash. She cautiously took a few steps to the edge of the pool to get a closer look, and something, or someone rather, was dressed completely in black underwater.

Catwoman surfaced from the pool, gasping for air. Her latex outfit was now in tatters due to the impact of the glass that ripped about a quarter of her suit. Her bare shoulders were now exposed through the ripped material, and some parts of her mask had been shredded, her blonde hair stuck out through the back, and through the right eye hole.

Catwoman swam across the pool to get over to the edge trying somewhat to gather her composure after what she went through, unaware that there someone at poolside who had witnessed everything.

Vicki saw this costumed woman poking her head from the surface and swam over to where she stood. Her instincts kicked in, and ran over to the fallen woman.

"Oh my god, are you alright!?" Vicki shouted, rushing to help the woman out of the water.

Vicki offered her hand, as she helped pull Catwoman out of the water. She went on all fours, coughing lightly as she struggled to catch her breath. Immediately, water was pouring out rapidly from her suit, droplets showing against it, as she continues her coughing fit, trying to get some water out of her lungs.

As Catwoman began to recover, her anger faded when her eyes soon fell on the blonde beauty standing before her. She had legs that every woman would die for, those stockings had done wonders to them, much to Catwoman's approval. Her hair, wow, her hair! This blonde hottie who helped her out of the pool looks like she should be in the modelling agency, and she looks like the perfect woman for her fantasies.

"Oooooh," cooed Catwoman dryly, licking her lips and her eyes darkened with lust. "Hello legs."

The writer chuckled at the latex woman's comment.

"Actually, my name's Vicki, Vicki Vale." She introduced.

"Vicki?" smiled Catwoman, couldn't help but giggle as she got up from her knees to stand in front of the other blonde. "Are you an ice skater, or a stewardess?"

Vicki blushed at the latex clad woman's words, a smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"No, I'm a photojournalist for the Gotham Gazette." explained Vicki.

Catwoman raised an eyebrow at the revelation, as her mind went back to her date with Bruce, and how he told her about a woman named Vicki.

 _"So was well? Was "Vicki" right? About your difficulty with duality?" asked Selina with curiosity, while Bruce became nervous and hesitated again._

 _"If I said yes, then you might think me a Norman Bates, or a Ted Bundy type and then," Bruce paused and looked up Selina, who smiled back "You might not let me kiss you."_

 _Selina couldn't hold it back anymore, she didn't give him a chance to finish as she lunged forward and kissed him. Bruce was surprised at first, but pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over wild blonde hair. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, they didn't have a need for words, this kiss said it all for them. The need for air finally overcame them and they broke apart. Selina looked at Bruce with a serious expression._

 _"It's the so called normal guys that always let you down." Selina said. "Sicko's never scare me...least they're committed."_

 _Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. "Well then, you've got the right lonely mansion." Bruce replied before they kissed again._

 _Selina reached her hands up to grab Bruce's head and pulled him down for another searing kiss. Their fingers entwined with each other as Bruce held her hands above her head._

Selina was pulled back from her flashback when Vicki opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait a minute," Vicki pointed out, realising who is standing before her. "You're that Catwoman lady the city has been talking about."

"The one and only, my dear," replied Selina, feeling flattered at the mention of the Gotham news mentioning her actions from last night. "And you look like I could have some fun with you all night long, judging by the flustered look on your pretty face."

Vicki's face turned red again at the compliment that Selina was sending her way, then went to being nervous from the stories the Gazette had printed about Catwoman's recent actions only 2 nights ago.

"You're not gonna try and kidnap me or anything?" said Vicki hesitantly.

"Oh, don't be silly, Vicki dear," said Selina, letting out a low, husky giggle at the other blonde's naivety. "It's not like I'm gonna bite you and leave a mark on you or anything, unless you want me to."

Vicki caught Selina's flirtatious comment, and couldn't help but smile again, despite the odd situation she got herself in.

Like a scene in a porno video, Selina slowly took a step forward towards Vicki, and another, her hips swaying in a very alluring, seductive way. Both women relished the sound of creaking latex Selina's suit made, and the blonde reporter swore she was getting wet from between her legs at the hypnotizing sound. Vicki's heartbeat increased at every step this latex clad woman makes, getting closer by the second.

" _Mmmmm..._ " Catwoman thought sultry, gazing up and down at Vicki's appearance, staring at her legs. " _Tonight might not be so bad, after all. Why don't I celebrate by having my way with this hottie. Ooooh yeah, this keeps getting better and better. She looks perfect, and soon enough, I'll give her something that she won't forget, and she will like it..._

Vicki automatically took a couple of steps back from the grinning, approaching Selina, who slipped her gloves off her tender hands, and tossed them to the side. Like a scene in a porno video, Selina swayed her hips in a very alluring, seductive way. Both women relished the sound of creaking latex her suit made, and Vicki swore she was getting wet from between her legs at the hypnotizing sound the suit made. She found herself transfixed by her appearance, save for the liquid eye makeup and red lipstick all ruined and running down her face.

Selina's suit was dripping wet, a couple of droplets that showed from her mask, all the way down her boots. She let out a long, dry moan at the sight, feeling a certain dampness forming between her legs. Her erect nipples showing through her suit once again, relishing the feeling.

Vicki was stepping away from the Selina, her high heels clicking against the white stone marble floor that echoed against the acoustic chambers of the room. The reporter's back hit the wall, and found herself trapped when Selina went up to her personal space, her hands on the wall on each side of Vicki's head. A wild, shit-eating smile very evident on her face, looking as though she had won her prize.

"Wha... wha..." stuttered Vicki, her face crimson from the latex beauty's teasing ways. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want," purred Selina, leaning forward. "You become my little slave, and contribute your service to me when you be a good girl and obey your mistress' command."

Selina brushed her lips against Vicki's , and it looks like she was about to kiss her. The blonde reporter held her breath, her stomach fluttered like a jolt of electricity at the feeling of this femme fatale's lips and hot breath on her skin, wanting nothing more than to kiss her right here and now.

Selina grinned devilishly, deciding to tease her further. She placed her hands on Vicki's shoulders, slides them down her arms, and entwined her fingers through hers.

"What are you doing?" whispered Vicki, reacted softly to Selina's seductive rubbing.

"Nothing," said Selina in false innocence, knowing exactly what she was planning. "Just helping you release the tension from all the hard work I imagine you put into about the recent events for the press."

The blonde reporter sighed at that, enjoying what the sexy costumed woman was giving her.

"But first," said Selina, grabbing the reporter by the shoulders. "Let's go for a little swim."

Selina dragged a confused Vicki over to the pool, and before either of them knew what happened, she threw her into the pool with a splash. The surprised reporter emerged from the surface, her now wet hair slicked back , her blouse clinging against her skin, becoming almost see-through. Her black skirt floated up her waist and her tights were now shining wet.

"No bra?" teased Selina, grinning sexily. "I think someone wants it than can I ever give them credit for."

"What the hell!?" yelled Vicki, her shout had vibrated against the acoustic walls.

"How sweet," giggled Selina, sitting on the edge of the pool to slip her boots off her bare feet, flexing her black polished toes, and let out a nice shudder at the cool breeze. "I think I should join you, and see your hot, wet ass up-close and personal."

Selina placed her boots next to her gloves, and dove head first into the pool. Vicki watched from the surface that the black, latex clad woman underwater swam around her and emerged from the surface behind her. The reporter wondered what she was doing, she yelped when she felt her groping her ass.

"Shhhh..." shushed Selina softly, blowing against her ear. "Just relax."

Vicki then complied, she nearly gasped when Selina groped her breasts with her hands from behind, and she let you a sigh at the wonderful feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oooooh," cooed Selina, licking Vicki's cheek alluringly. "So the little lady loves a little attention on the ass."

Vicki shuddered with joy and pleasure at the latex beauty's action, placing her hand on top of Selina's hands. She was certain that she felt something wet between her legs, and she wasn't thinking about the pool.

"Yes, I do..." whispered Vicki.

"Good to know," Selina whispered huskily into Vicki's ear "I bet you just love the feeling of my sharp claws on your soft little tushie. I bet under this sweet, innocent little face is a bad little girl who needs a good spanking. I bet a good little thing like you has never been spanked before."

Truthfully, Vicki had never been spanked before. All her exes, including one Bruce Wayne, had never expressed any sexual foreplay in all the years she dated them. even after she surrendered her virginity to her first boyfriend at university, she thought he was about as useless like all her exes. Now, this drop-dead gorgeous, latex wearing starlet had offered her something that she dreamed of since she was a teenager.

"Please," whispered Vicki in a begging tone. "I'm such a bad girl who needs a damn, good spanking. I wanted this for a long time, I'm practically begging you to release my sexual urge."

With a wide smile on her face, Selina pulled Vicki out of the pool, and placed her on her stomach, about an inch away from the edge. The latex clad woman's hands disappeared under Vicki's skirt, and swiftly slid down her underwear, stockings and high heels, leaving the reporter in her bare legs and feet.

Selina sat down on the edge again, dipping her bare feet into the pool, shifting Vicki onto her lap. She hiked her skirt up to her waist, and her toned ass faced upwards before her, and god, what a sight to see...

After admiring her Vicki's ass, Selina held her open palm up, only to bring it back down to swat one of the reporter's ass cheeks. Vicki sighed at the contact of skin slapping against skin, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"You like that!" Selina laughed, "You like that, slut!"

"Oh!" breathed Vicki, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Please spank me again!" Vickie moaned, as the spanking seems to go on and on. Her buttocks began to burn and glow red, but she kept asking for another swat.

"Good girl, no! You're a bad girl, a very bad girl!" relished Selina.

"Yes!" yelled Vicki, enjoying the feeling of latex hands on her ass. "I'm a very bad girl! Oh yes!"

"That's right!" said Selina dryly. "You deserve a spanking! A hard spanking for a dirty butt-slut!"

"Oh, god, yes!" sighed Vicki in ecstasy. "I am your dirty, butt-slut!"

"And don't you forget it, sweetie." purred Selina.

"I won't, I promise!" Vicki cried as Selina's hand continued to pummel the reporter's tender ass.

Selina was starting to see why Bruce liked her, and from the way he spoke about her, it didn't seem like it was long ago since he left her. But at the same time, what was the big secret that broke them up?

" _I'll find that out some other time. Bruce did seem to have his own dark side when we kissed. If it hadn't been for this damn burn mark on my arm!_ " Catwoman thought back to her ruined date, which made her slap her fellow blonde's ass even harder.

Selina silent growled at that. If it weren't for that damn burn mark on her arm, who knows what her passionate kiss with Bruce would've led into. She shook her to clear her thoughts, as she came up with another idea.

"Get back in the pool, and kiss my feet." ordered Selina.

"Yes mistress." Vicki said obediently

Selina felt a dampness between her legs at the new found name, and felt herself quiver with lust.

"Ooooooh," moaned Selina, seductively licking her lips. "I love it when you call me that... Makes feel so powerful and sexy..."

The blonde reporter again felt butterflies in her stomach. As she planted her lips against Selina's arch, she honestly felt like she had found her place, a place where she finally belong, and with a purpose that she could live up to, unlike a certain, billionaire playboy.

Vicki looked up at Selina, and her eyes glossed over with lust and longing at the tattered latex suit, and she found herself entranced by it. It fitted Selina like a glove in all the right places, so sleek and comfortable. Her body was well toned and her breasts were squeezed into material, and her erect nipples was shown against it. She wanted to run her hands over this sexy woman's costume, curious to that it feels like against her body, she could imagine it would feel so soft, and the sound it makes, oh god, she couldn't get enough of that alluring, erotic sound of latex...

Wait, could she start developing a thing or two for latex and rubber, due to her adventures and experiences with both Batman and now Catwoman? And above all else, she was licking and kissing the latex beauty's feet with no problem whatsoever.

" _Oh god,_ " thought Vicki, excitement invading her mind. " _What would it be like to wear something like that, to feel it over my skin?_ "

A question that she wanted to ask Selina was for another night, if she can see her again.

"Mmmmm..." hummed Selina, enjoying the feeling Vicki's tongue sliding against her sole. "Suck my toes."

"Yes mistress..." Vicki said, wagging her tougue across her big toe while Selina smirks.

Vicki closed her lips around her big toe, wrapping both her hands around her foot like it's the sexiest, most precious thing in the world.

Selina moaned at the feeling the reporter's tongue dancing around her toe, loving the aspect of her feet being played with at any giving moment. Her hands slid down her suit, clamping them against her latex crotch. She opened the crotch of her suit, making another set of latex creaking against each other as it tears to reveal her wet pussy.

Selina pushed Vicki over between her legs, making her lick her clit.

"Ohhhhh," sighed Selina softly. "That's it..."

She could feel the urges of pleasure running through her body, as it travels up from her pussy and all the way to her chest, as she runs her hands over her breasts with Vicki frantically darting her tongue at her clit. It didn't take long for Selina to climax, leaning her head back in pleasure, giving Vicki a good view of her neck and chin. The latex beauty let out a long, alluring groan in pleasure, very happy this gorgeous hottie in the pool had done a swell job eatting her out

"I think you've done a good job, Vicki dear," cooed Selina.

"Thanks mistress..." whispered Vicki, smiled.

Selina dragged Vicki out of the pool by under her armpits, turned her around, and pressed her back against her chest. She possessively wrapped her arms around her fellow blonde's chest and waist, getting hold of her earlobe between her teeth. She brushed the hair out of the way, and began work pecking and licking her neck. Vicki was getting wet at Selina's sexual actions again, she didn't want this moment to end, she really didn't want to, and since she's now pretty much Catwoman's slave, she wants more moments like this. And she can hardly wait!

Selina licked her cheek, her hand running against the sex driven woman's arm until she reached out to the poolside table to grab the discarded shoes and stockings that Vicki took off. She turned at an 180 degree angle to face Vicki with a wide, Cheshire Cat smile on her masked face.

"I'll be taking these as a souvenir, my dear," said Selina in a cheeky way, picking up Vicki's high heels and stockings.

"Hey!" protested Vicki. "Give those back!"

"How about no, sweetie," teased Selina, her red painted lips twitched upwards to let out a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat. "I'll be keeping those as a reminder of our incredible night, and besides, you're already looking sexy in your bare legs and feet."

Vicki opened her mouth to say something to Selina, but the sultry latex clad woman slipped some kind of business card down the reporter's cleavage. Selina grabbed the reporter's shoulders, turning her around to face her.

"If you need some kind pleasure from your mistress," purred Selina, "Don't hesitate to ring this number. If you wanna contribute your service to me, like giving your sum of money to me to help advance my lifestyle, give me a call sometime."

Selina flashed a flirtatious wink at Vicki, grabbing her gloves and boots, and strutted her way to the exit, making sure that Vicki's attention stays firmly in her swaying, latex clad ass. She places her hand on the door handle, when she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"One last request," Selina called. "I want you to wear this exact outfit when you show up at my apartment for your session, because trust me, you won't regret it. No tights, heels or underwear before you walk through my door, I wanna see your legs and feet fully bare when you're at my apartment, and apply some black nail polish while you're at it. I'll see you around, babe."

Selina opened the door and left the swimming pool area. After a couple of minutes of silence, Vicki stood on the same spot where Selina had placed her, shivering cold from her swim at the pool, wondering what the leggy reporter will do next. As most people always say, only time will tell.

Vicki only managed to gather herself together despite being chilled to the bone, gathered her things together, leaving the pool area, and drove her way back home in her bare legs and feet.


End file.
